


Here At the Beginning of the End (Too Good to Be True)

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Against all odds, Winn is alive.And against even more odds, he feels more for Querl than he ever imagined.





	Here At the Beginning of the End (Too Good to Be True)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from Tumblr user peskyshortcake: "Winn coming back and giving Brainy a flower, and Brainy being totally oblivious until Winn kisses him."
> 
> also this is, at the very least, hypothetically set at an end of season 4.

It didn’t seem real.

Of course, Querl was used to unreality. He’d spent his formative years around electronic screens, and then constructing simulations for the Legion, tailored for any situation they might come across. Unreality was comfortable to him, something he used as an escape.

Which he ran into trouble with, when there were people who relied on him. But he did his best.

And, naturally, he had come up with simulations for the scenario of Winn’s return- with positive and negative outcomes. So this- the real one- he almost couldn’t distinguish from a positive one.

Because here Winn was.

Smiling, and healthy-looking, and _alive_.

He’d acquired a bit of facial hair, since they’d last seen one another, though it only made him look more mature and- Querl had to admit it- handsome. He wore a suit that most resembled Mon-El’s, before Winn himself had repaired his proper one, and though it was plain, Winn still looked good in it. And there was a tired look in his eyes, although Querl understood that- he’d seen it enough himself, whenever he looked in the mirror.

Querl tried to avoid eye contact with him, at first.

Not only because he’d so often imagined him dead, and Winn’s survival was actually a surprise for him- as the odds of that were relatively low, however much Querl had been relying on him, he had to think of things realistically- but because of how they’d left each other, and how Winn most likely blamed Querl for all he’d had to endure while he was gone.

But, defying expectations as usual, no sooner than Querl had thought that did Winn notice him, and without hesitation, smile when he caught sight of him.

“Brainy!” Winn said, excitedly, and before he knew it he was being hugged, not bothering to ask to be let go of- as he knew Winn needed this.

Especially after who knew how long (Querl still had to ask, about how much time Winn had spent in the future) of dealing with an unfriendly Brainiac.

“Hello, Winslow.” Querl says, once Winn puts him down. “Did you miss me very much?”

“I- yeah. Yeah, I did.” Winn says, fiddling with his hands for a few seconds, before he realizes he’s unconsciously formed them into the upside-down triangle Querl himself so often did. “But, I’m really glad to be back. And to see you again.”

“I can imagine.” Querl answers, trying to laugh. “I… missed you as well.”

“Good.” Winn says, nodding. “I mean, good that you wanted to see me again. Not that you missed me. That feeling sucks. Anyway… I brought you something.”

“Oh?” Querl asks, but before he can wonder, Winn produces a flower from somewhere he can’t see on his person.

“This is from Colu.” Winn says, and Querl can tell that he still isn’t quite used to that word, saying it casually, even though he’s dealt with the DEO- and now, the Legion- for years. “It’s the first flower that I saw blooming after the Legion took down Brainiac, and after I administered the cure for the AI plague to the citizens.”

Querl swallows, biting his lower lip in an attempt to not cry, as he takes the flower and holds it against his chest.

_He’s telling the truth. He really did win- Brainiac has been defeated, my kind is safe. I can go home._

But he’s not quite sure what ‘home’ is for him, anymore. What it should be, or what he wants it to be.

He’s still wondering, standing there with Winn in front of him and holding the flower like it’s a piece of himself.

“Thank you.” Is all he can say, looking up at him again.

“Yeah.” Winn says. “No problem. And, um, I also wanted to… confess something to you, before we finally, officially, switch places again.”

Querl raises an eyebrow, a wordless request to continue, and Winn goes on.

“Um. Since I left… I was kinda thinking, off and on. About you, and how I really felt about you.” He starts. “And, this is going to be the most stupid, cliché thing ever… but the more I experienced being with the Legion, being in your position specifically… the more I started to understand you. And with that, I began to like you. More than I already did- because you’re honestly a good guy. And I like you, Querl Dox, even if you brag a little bit too much, and you can be rude sometimes, and you really need a haircut.”

Querl sighs.

“Is this really necessary?”

“Yes.” Winn answers.

“Well, in that case, I like you too, Winn.” Querl answers. “I am glad that you are my friend, and that you did so well in helping me when I needed you the most.”

“Right.” Winn says, fiddling with his hands again. “But, that’s… that’s not exactly what I meant. Liking you as a friend.”

“Then what?” Querl asks. He doesn’t like being confused, but he has to admit he feels that sensation in this moment- and it’s not the first time, in a situation involving Winn.

Winn sighs, looking at Querl for a moment.

Then, he softly takes his face in his hands, and pulls him forward, kissing him.

Querl’s first reaction is to push him away, out of pure shock, while keeping the flower safe, resting it against Winn’s back.

He hasn’t kissed many people- or been kissed, for that matter. It’s a situation he’s imagined, of course, but like many of his simulations, he’s never quite pictured it for himself.

Then again, he also never thought he’d meet Supergirl- and he knew how _that_ had turned out.

“Winn?” he asks, alarmed. “Are you quite alright?”

“Like I said, I _like_ you.” Winn says. “As in, if we weren’t a thousand years apart, I would consider asking you to be my boyfriend. You changed my life, Brainy. And I know neither of us are perfect… but dealing with Brainiac made me realize that we can understand each other. I think, for a good relationship, that’s the best possible foundation.”

Querl pulls him into another kiss, taking pleasure in Winn’s shock, this time- though Winn relaxes, and puts his hands on Querl’s waist before Querl pulls back to look at the smile on his face.

“Is that your way of saying yes?” Winn asks, looking slightly out of breath.

“I could not agree more.”


End file.
